Love Life
by Rantsuki17
Summary: Ryosuke is all worked up on Takumi's absence. Bashing of Natsuki and Kentalittle. Please Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Initial D. If I was, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, would I?  
Please Review! Flames are only used to fuel me in my writing.  
I hope you like my story. It's a one shot. 

WARNING! This has some mention of Yaoi(boyXboy) love and some mature content (allusions to sex activities). If you are not of age or do not like those kind of fic, please read something else.

Ryosuke's car suddenly came to where Takumi worked. He opened his window to search for Takumi only to find him absent. He called the Speed Stars leader over. "High Octane. Fill her up."

"Yes, sir." Iketani sullenly answered.

"Where is Takumi? I need to speak to him." Ryosuke asked.

"At home. He has been sick for a week now." Came the answer.

"SICK? Where DOES he live?" Ryosuke frantically asked.

Iketani gave him the address. He paid for the fuel and sped to where Takumi lived. He parked his car and barged into the tofu shop leaving a bewildered Bunta in his tracks. He climbed the stars two by two and went into a room. Since he didn't know exactly where Takumi slept so he took a guess. His intuition was correct. Upon seeing the pale face of Takumi, Ryosuke went to where the medical supplies should be: at the bathroom cabinet. He took his temperature and noticed that it was a bit high. He went downstairs and took an ice pack and a clean towel and ran back upstairs. He wrapped the towel around the ice pack and put it on top of Takumi's forehead. He then went back to the kitchen to seek Bunta. He was still where he was when Ryosuke first barged in.

"Fujiwara-san, is there a can of chicken soup and where are the aspirins?" Asked an impatient Ryosuke.

Bunta mechanically took out the two objects. Ryosuke opened the can and poured it in a pot to cook it. He read the instructions carefully and stirred it until it was ready to be eaten. He then poured the soup in a bowl, put a spoon next to it, took out two aspirins, and poured a cup of water. He put everything in a tray and went back upstairs. Bunta smirked when Ryosuke was out of view. He was very sure that he hadn't misread the signs. Ryosuke was in love with his son.

"Oh well! He is all grown up. I wonder what Natsuki would say if she knew Takumi was gay? Going to blow a casket! I wish I had a camera for that! I have to ask his friends for that later..." He chuckled. He then went back to do his work.

Takumi's Room

He woke Takumi up for the soup and medicine.

Takumi looked bleary eyed toward the one who woke him up. He felt being put into sitting position with pillows behind his back. His head would have hit the wall if Ryosuke didn't stop his movement of surprise. Takumi blushed because of the proximity of the person of his desire. He shook his head, rubbed his eyes, and pinched himself so hard that made his wince.

Ryosuke raised an eyebrow at his last action.

"Are you for real or a dream?" He reached out a hand to stroke Ryosuke's cheek. He smiled slightly when he realized that it was real. He then suddenly took back his hand and blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I-"

Ryosuke put two fingers on his mouth. He shook his head and smiled. "It's okay. Now can you hold the bowl?"

Takumi tried but nearly killed himself when the bowl slipped from his hand if it wasn't for Ryosuke fast reflexes.

"I'll feed you." Ryosuke declared. He meticulously blew the top of the soup to make it cooler before giving it to an open mouthed Takumi who still couldn't believe that's real.

Soon the soup was gone so Ryosuke gave Takumi the two pills and some water. Takumi took them and Ryosuke helped him lay on his bed. Before Ryosuke went away, he gave Takumi a kiss on the forehead while blushing. Takumi blushed very red too. They then realized that they love each other. Ryosuke then phoned home.

"Hello, Keisuke?"

"Yes, brother? Where are you?"

"I am with a friend. Can you go pick up Tsugumi since I can't? Also I will not be going home tonight."

"Ok, brother."

"Bye."

Before he could say anything more, Ryosuke already cut the connection and closed his phone. This left Keisuke puzzled. Ryosuke NEVER stayed at a friend without saying whom it was or closed his phone from being reached.

Under his administration, Takumi was fully healed in two days. Throughout the two days, Ryosuke went to school because Takumi didn't want him to miss anything because of him. He had tried his best to pay attention while his love was still sick at home with a girl clinging to him. He couldn't wait until he could announce to the world that Takumi and he were in love. He went back home to take some clothes, took a bath, and took off again after leaving a message on the dining table stating that he was staying at a friend's house.

After Takumi was healed, he went back to his house. Iketani teased him every time he could. The other members of Speed Stars and the manager of the station were confused until the name Ryosuke was pronounced. They all got the idea when Iketani told them what happened three days ago.

Ryosuke, one day, went to visit Takumi. Itsuki and Iketani snickered when Takumi blushed in the conversation between them. Everyone wondered when they were going to announce it officially. This went on for a few weeks. Ryosuke would go see Takumi and talk then would leave. When Takumi finished work the FC would be there to wait for him a block away. This happened for several days a week, but never consecutively. The next day of the date, faint marks could be seen on Takumi and Ryosuke's neck. The Speed Stars, at first sight of it, knew Takumi had a busy night.

Keisuke, surprisingly, knew it too even if he was called Mr. Oblivious. He never knew of Kenta's love for him. He didn't know who it was thought. No matter what he did, his brother would say nothing, but blush and sigh dreamily.

A few days after his convalescence, Takumi would come to Keisuke's special training. Because of that, Keisuke and Takumi became fast friends. They were often seen together talking, eating, or racing. The members of Red Suns teased them that they were becoming a couple. Keisuke would blush and laughed about it just like Takumi. Keisuke was going out with Takeshi. Ryosuke and Takumi knew it, but Takeshi and Keisuke didn't know of their relationship. The rest was still oblivious of the two couples. Keisuke X Takeshi and Ryosuke X Takumi. Keisuke and Takumi were becoming too close to the taste of Kenta. He was green with envy. Even though Keisuke still trained with him alone, but Takumi would always be waiting for Keisuke to eat after and then drive home.

Kenta was unable to take it anymore one day so he challenged Takumi to a NORMAL race at a meeting where all the other teams were there. Usually, he would want a rain battle. What shocked them even more was when Takumi replied that the 86 was in the garage for another week.

"So how did you do deliveries?" Asked a curious Fumihiro.

"Oh. Keisuke's car." He cryptically answered while looking pointedly at Keisuke who was fidgeting nervously. His brother had a smirk.

"HE DOESN'T MIND?" Screamed Kenta who was voicing everyone's except three their bewilderment.

Keisuke NEVER let anyone use his car with some exceptions. He treated his car as his most precious thing in the world. To let someone use his car for tofu deliveries, he must be VERY close to him.

"No. I don't since it was my fault that the car crashed." Keisuke sniffed after. He felt that he was going to be questioned again on the same topic, but with different people.

Takumi went to hug Keisuke who struggled a bit before. Takumi whispered something to him just like Ryosuke to Takeshi who looked ready to kill them. Keisuke relaxed and nodded. Kenta was angry. Keisuke just gave HIM his BEST smile. The Speed Stars were a bit puzzled, but knew that Takumi and Ryosuke were still together.

"At least my dad isn't mad." Takumi quipped. "You DON'T want him mad."

The Takahashi brothers and Takeshi nodded fervently.

"I guess it's because of his relationship with Takumi." Iketani said slyly.

Takumi and Ryosuke blushed. Everyone looked confused except the Speed Stars.

Suddenly, Keisuke and Takeshi understood. "Ooh..." They said slyly.

"Speed Stars knew? Takumi nodded in agreement. Now, these two know, but not the rest?" Ryosuke asked with a grin. Takumi nodded again. "Can you believe it? Keisuke understood but not the others! Hahaha!"

"Brother!" Keisuke protested.

"Should we tell them?" Takumi asked about the stunned people.

"Tell us what?" Everyone woke up to ask.

"My relationship with the Takahashis." Takumi explained.

"You are going out with Keisuke, no?" Fumihiro asked.

"Not me. Takeshi is. I am going out with Ryosuke." Takumi corrected in between giggles.

Gasps of astonishment were heard. Keisuke always said that he hated GT-R drivers so going out with one was a SUPER shock. Everyone suspected Takumi and Keisuke since they were most of the time together. They did suspect of something from Ryosuke to Takumi, but not the other way.

"Takeshi, I challenge you to a race!" Kenta suddenly declared.

"Why? You didn't race with Takumi yet!" Keisuke cluelessly asked.

"He is TARGETING your lover!" Takeshi said.

"He HAS a CRUSH on ME?" Keisuke screamed.

"He can be QUITE perceptive IF he wants to." Ryosuke teased. "Especially if he puts his heart into it."

Takeshi blushed a dark red because of the hint of Keisuke knowing his pleasure spots.

"Brother!" Came the indignant yell of a red Keisuke.

"What?" Ryosuke copied Keisuke's tone of voice.

A mischievous glint was in Keisuke's eyes. "Are you a bottom or top person?"

Ryosuke and Takumi blushed. They answered. "Both to add some variety. What about you?"

Now, it was their turn to blush. "Both too."

And they continued their conversation toward more graphic contents. Who would have thought that serious Ryosuke could be so... naughty? By now, everyone had guessed correctly what the two couples were talking about. They all had bloody nose. Kenta was obviously glowing in anger.

"What does Takeshi HAVE that I DON'T?" Kenta yelled. He effectively shut the ongoing conversation and received several murderous glares.

"You really WANT to know?" Keisuke said while having an arm warped his shoulder by Takeshi.

Kenta nodded vigorously and glared at Takeshi who glared back.

"He has MY love, you don't!" He smirked.

Everyone was laughing their head off. They knew that Keisuke was playing with him.

Kenta fell anime style. "THAT wasn't what I meant!"

"Just teasing." Keisuke said. "He is more patient, better character, a nice butt and a good driver to boot. He has his own faults like his temper, but he is what I was searching for as my lover." Keisuke explained truthfully.

Takeshi kissed him deeply to express his happiness to his lover.

"TAKESHI! What DID I tell you about kissing?" Yelled a feminine voice.

"Ah man! Busted! Hey, Anzu-chan, long time no see!" Takeshi stopped kissing Keisuke, but still had his arm around his waist.

"You haven't call me for a LONG time! You don't love me anymore?" She pouted and her eyes were watering.

"Of course, I do!" He went to hug her.

"That was why I object to their relationship. He ALREADY has a GIRLFRIEND!" Kenta yelled. _Finally, I will get my dear Keisuke as my own! Bwahahaha!_

Keisuke looked hurt and jealous. Ryosuke was ready to kill Takeshi while Takumi was shaking not from anger as they thought, but laughter. Everyone else was shocked.

"Since when did he have a girlfriend?" Anzu asked.

"Huh?" Everyone was confused except three people.

Unable to take it anymore, Takumi burst in laughter seeing everyone's glare except a few who smiled. He answered. "Anzu is... Hahaha... Takeshi's... Hahaha... SISTER!" He fell on his butt from laughing too much.

"SISTER?" Everyone screeched.

Takeshi and Anzu nodded their head in acknowledgement. The duo had a stifle a laugh from the shocked face of the others.

Keisuke punched Takeshi shoulder slightly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Takeshi sweat dropped. "I was TOO in love with you that I forgot to mention my family."

"It has been 5 months since we started our relationship!" Keisuke protested.

Gasps were heard. _5 MONTHS and we still haven't figure it out?_ Those who just knew all thought.

Takeshi's sweat drop grew. "The time we have together is either spent on the bed or racing. We NEED a real conversation soon to avoid any more misunderstandings. I need a break from work either way. I won't let SOMEONE ruin our relationship." He glared at Kenta who backed away involuntarily.

"OK, Take-chan. We'll discuss this in PRIVATE with my brother and his boyfriend. WE could share SOME stories." Keisuke accepted Takeshi's proposal with a sly wink. "This week-end?"

The three members of the reunion nodded.

Takeshi couldn't help, but ask. "FULL week-end? Friday-Sunday? Sleepover?"

"I say yes too all. What about you two?" Keisuke said while blushing.

"Yes to all." The duo replied.

"Take-chan, something wrong?" Keisuke asked as he saw an oncoming temper storm Takeshi style.

"Shingo, are you interested in my sister?" Takeshi had calmed himself before talking. He had seen the electricity of love on both sides.

"Anzu, are you interested in Shingo?" Keisuke asked with a sly grin after he caught on what Takeshi had in mind.

They both blushed very red and nodded. They wouldn't meet each other's eyes since they were too shy and embarrassed.

"I thought I'll never see the day where Shingo and Anzu were shy!" Takeshi laughed. "I do not object in this going to be relationship."

Everyone's eyes bugged out.

"I am not that cold hearted. I do NOT HATE Shingo, but he gets on my nerves. If she wants to go out with him, I have no objection. But if it was someone I don't know? No way. I'm not going to let them go on dates if there is a possibility of my little sister getting hurt." Takeshi growled. "Even though, he gets on my nerves, he's a friend."

Shingo nodded in agreement. "Once you got pass the facade, you'll see a side of him never seen before, not even his teammates, except a handful of persons."

Takumi, Anzu, Keisuke, and Shingo smirked. They all gave a victory sign. Takeshi nodded in agreement that they had seen his secret side.

"Ok, I can understand Anzu, Keisuke or even Shingo to know about the hidden side of Takeshi since she is his sister; he is his boyfriend; he is his friend. But not you, Takumi. I cannot find a reason for you!" Accused Ren.

Takeshi looked very sheepish and red. Takumi snickered making Takeshi blush even redder in embarrassment. Everyone was bewildered. The Takahashis' eyebrows shot up.

"Are you going to tell us?" Asked an impatient Iketani. He like the others didn't understand a thing.

"He got a taste of Bunta's anger." Takumi cryptically answered.

Takeshi's blush grew. The Takahashi brothers mouth were at the vicinity of their ankle. The rest were even more confused.

"What's wrong with Bunta's anger? It can't be that bad, right?" Asked a clueless Itsuki.

The foursome looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"You DON'T want to face Bunta's anger when it's AGAINST you! I KNOW since I HAD to." Takeshi declared.

The brothers congratulated Takeshi for surviving that.

He shook his head. "If it wasn't for Takumi, I would never have survived. He took care of me while I was hurt. It was through that time that we learned about each other. It was my fault that I angered Bunta. I go VERY drunk that day and I went to Takumi's house since it was the closest and I went into an argument then a fight with Bunta, which I lost. Takumi somehow stopped his father and tended to my injuries." He explained. "His dad does pack quite a punch!"

The trio nodded.

"Ryosuke, Keisuke, how did you know about Bunta's anger?" Asked a curious Kenta. He would beat the crap out of the old man if Keisuke was hurt because of him. (A.N. As if he could...)

"We got surrounded when we came out of an restaurant. We fought against them, but they were just too numerous. WE defended as well as we could, but we were loosing badly. Bunta and Takumi were just coming out of a restaurant next to where we were and helped us. They finished them off in matter of minutes a group of 15. They may be impassive people, but when angered, they show no mercy. We could hear "crack" each time the bad guys got hit. WE realized that we don't want to them mad no matter what. After they were defeated, we called the police. My brother and I signed an accusation form with Bunta and Takumi as back up. We went back to get our car and went to their house. I told them what to do about our injuries just like I did when Takumi phone me about it a month after. We phoned back home to leave a message." Ryosuke explained.

"I didn't know you and your father COULD fight!" Itsuki explained.

"You never asked." Takumi replied.

"Come to think about it, I don't know much about you, Takumi." Itsuki mused.

"Sow me your real self then you will see mine." Takumi explained.

"I got quite a shock when I realized who Takumi really was." Takeshi said. "He went to my house to take everything needed for my homework since I had to stay at his house. I am into Car Design. It's a very hard course. Takumi wanted to help me, but lacked the knowledge. So somehow he managed to have me teach him about the basics then more technical parts. That in the same time made me review my subjects and know where I still need studying. If I still cannot make him understand, he would read the book then he would give me an explanation of the topic. He usually was right, but sometimes with small errors, which turned out to be MINE. If you roughly explain to him what you don't understand then make him read about it, he would tell you more precisely about it. His way of explaining the topic was very easy to understand. Since he wanted to learn more and he could help me or I, him, we held study lessons EVERY night at his house until I change it to weekends because I had to go out with Keisuke and he didn't mind since he had to go out with Ryosuke. We both got better marks and understood each other better. Unlike what people usually think he's a genius about cars. He can be VERY passionate if he wished to about something. He may look impassive most of the time, but his eyes always betrayed him IF you can read them. In 2 months, he has the car knowledge of me if not more."

"Yes, it amazed me about his extent of knowledge after he asked me to teach him about cars. That was why he was always there for Keisuke's special training. Takeshi, you did a good job teaching about cars." Ryosuke praised.

Takeshi blushed. "You did a good job too teaching him techniques."

Ryosuke blushed.

"Let's leave those kind of stuff for this weekend, ok?" Takumi asked. They nodded. "Keisuke, are you telling me that you parents are going to be ABSENT the WHOLE weekend?" He asked with a glint.

The Takahashi brothers nodded fervently and had a sly smile just like Takeshi and Takumi that promised a very full weekend. Everyone snickered making the foursome blush. Kenta growled loud enough to be heard by Takeshi. He only smirked triumphantly as an answer to his provocation. Kenta resisted the urge to punch the daylight out of his rival. He resigned to just glare at him.

Keisuke caught the silent conversation and warned Kenta. "What do you think you are doing? My love for you, Kenta, will never be more then being FRIEND. No matter what you do, it will stay like that or..." Keisuke was searching for the right way to express his feelings. Takeshi put a hand on Keisuke's shoulder to support him. He had a found a nice way to say it, but Kenta's victorious face made him forget about being nice. "You will be NO more then someone I KNOW."

Kenta gasped. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Keisuke's words kept repeating in his head. He suddenly relaxed. He thought that Keisuke was playing a joke on him. He was about to laugh, but Keisuke's next warning crushed his hope.

"I am DEAD serious. I am NOT joking. Cross the line and you WILL regret it." Keisuke said through gritted teeth.

Kenta quickly swallowed his laughter and nodded. He and the others had seen when he was angry to someone and it was really scary.

The rest were too petrified or scared to say something that might make Keisuke unleash his anger to talk. Except one who rolled his eyes.

"Stop scaring him, Keisuke. I know you are serious and he said stuff he SHOULDN'T have, but don't RUIN the atmosphere, OK?" Takumi scolded.

Keisuke sighed. "You REALLY are the ONLY one to say SUCH stuff when I'm THIS angry and serious. You COULD have made things a lot worse!"

"Did IT happen?" Takumi continued to push Keisuke's buttons.

Steam could be seen coming out of Keisuke's ears. Takeshi and Ryosuke's mouth were hanged open. The rest were ready to faint and looked at Takumi as if he was crazy. Saying such stuff to Keisuke in such a tone when he was THAT mad. Not even his brother or Takeshi would do such thing and they were close to him.

Takumi walked toward Keisuke who was ready to sic him and whispered some stuff that no one heard. Keisuke immediately forgot about being angry at Takumi and his eyes were shining with joy. He hugged and kissed Takumi a lot of times on the cheeks before Keisuke realized what he was doing. He blushed very red. Takumi only shook his head and went to Iketani's car to retrieve something. Keisuke was fidgeting. Unable to take the suspense anymore, he was jumping around like a five-years-old child about to receive a present.

Everyone's jaws were opened large enough to put a basketball in it. They were still processing the situation. It usually take a lot to make Keisuke calm down from whatever angered him. They were all wondering what Takumi could have said to make Keisuke so happy and what was he searching.

Keisuke's squeal interrupted their thought. He then ran to snatch the package out of Takumi's hand, but he glared at him.

"Takumi, can I PLEASE have the bag?" Keisuke asked nicely.

Takumi smiled and nodded. Keisuke immediately took the package and started to eat like a CIVILIZED person. Everyone was attracted by the nice smell of fried tofu so they moved a step but stopped when Keisuke gave them an extremely cold glare.

They had to wait until he finished to eat to be able to advance toward the duo. Before they could ask any question, Keisuke gave a loud BURP.

"Hehehe... Sorry." Keisuke excused himself.

Ryosuke and Takeshi looked at Keisuke as if he was sick. He had NEVER excused himself about it. Lately, he was becoming more polite then ever.

"Keisuke, are you sick?" Takeshi asked.

Keisuke smiled at his concern and shook his head. Takumi snickered and extended his hand to Keisuke who grudgingly gave him 100,000 yen.

"Thank you, Keisuke." Takumi said.

"Keisuke, why did you GAVE Takumi... 100,000 YEN?" Takeshi was frantic.

"For some..." Keisuke silently asked Takumi for help.

"Services." Takumi smirked and Keisuke blushed. "DON'T forget about... you know what." He reminded Keisuke who nodded.

"What KIND of services?" Asked an angry Takeshi.

"It's very embarrassing!" Keisuke blushed redder making Takumi's smirk to grow larger.

"Is it RELATED to the bruises?" Ryosuke's eyes were twitching madly.

Keisuke nodded. "He was teaching me how to fight... Bunta style!" He scowled at Takumi who only raised his hand in innocence. "Manners and how to dance too."

Takumi snickered at that. Followed by Ryosuke and Takeshi while the rest only smiled. They didn't want to be beat up by Keisuke.

Kenta finally realized that they both really loved each other so he decided he would let Keisuke go. It was only a silly crush and now that he thought about it, he realized he really like someone. He told he others what he thought and surprisingly his new obsession is... Itsuki! Will he manage to get his love or not is another story.

A week after their full weekend, Takumi asked Natsuki to the Akina Lake. She was bubbling with happiness. She thought of it as a date. Takumi went to get her then drove to their destination. After they go out of the car, she immediately latched to him. He asked her a lot of times to let him go, but she did as if she didn't heard. Every time he tried to talk to her, she would try to kiss him. He managed to avoid with a lot of difficulties. He had a VERY dark scowl on his face. He walked toward a group in which Natsuki recognized some of his friends.

"Taakkuummii... Weren't we supposed to be on a date?" Natsuki whined as they walked toward the group.

He didn't answer her, he just walked toward them at a faster pace and his scowl was getter darker and darker at each whine. Soon they arrived in front of the group. They were all snickering and laughing, but when Takumi growled the sound was just louder.

"DON'T you SEE that Takumi is MAD! STOP SNICKERING AND LAUGHING!" Yelled Natsuki.

Takumi moved away from her to Ryosuke as soon as she started to yell and sighed in relief that he won't be deaf. She had let go of his arm to use her hands to yell at the group. They all turned their back to her and tuned her out.

She continued to rant. When she finally realized that they weren't paying any attention to her she stopped and pouted at Takumi.

"Tak-chan, what do you want to eat?" Keisuke asked while cracking his knuckles as if conveying a message to Takumi.

Instead of answering, Takumi pointed to Natsuki. Keisuke nodded in understanding and went to introduce everyone and to talk about Takumi to divert her attention. As soon as she wasn't paying attention to him, Takumi sprinted to his car and took a BIG package with two smells: one was what Keisuke ate and another was different. He ran back to Ryosuke before she noticed his absence. As soon as he came back, Keisuke stopped his conversation and went back to seat with the group. Natsuki found that a black haired man was too close to HER Takumi so she ran to seat next to him, but Takeshi, at the last second, sat next to Keisuke and Takumi, who gave him a sly smile. Takeshi smirked and pinched Takumi at the butt.

"Eep! Takeshi!" Takumi yelled. He merely smiled. For revenge, he poked Takeshi at his ribs making him shriek. "Expect the unexpected, Takeshi! Can we STOP for now, Take-chan? I want to eat."

Takeshi nodded reluctantly since he was having fun, but as soon as Takumi finished whispering something to him, he looked as if he just won a million yen.

"Where do I seat Takumi?" Natsuki annoyingly asked.

"Where there is a space open. Um... Aha! Next to Itsuki and... Ren. Is that your name? Ren nodded in understanding. He now understood the plan so he smirked since he didn't like the girl a bit; she was cute, but annoying. But Takumi shook his head as if saying not so soon. He pouted, but a glare from Takeshi made him nod very fast. Takeshi smirked in triumph. If you need something, just ask them." Takumi instructed.

"I want to eat IT... and them too!" Keisuke whined.

His smiled that appeared as soon as Takumi opened the BIG package split his face in two. Since he couldn't find Natsuki's, he gave the unnamed to her with a sign of despair. He then passed the boxes with name on it to the respective person so there won't be any fighting. When they all received it, they opened it and ate the content very fast.

"So? Is it good?" Takumi asked. He wanted the opinion of the others. He found it very good.

"VERY GOOD!" Everyone chorused except Natsuki.

"Why didn't you eat it?" Asked Fumihiro.

"Because I don't want to! IF you want it, you can have it." Natsuki explained snobbishly. "It's different then yours!"

"REALLY?" He then snatched the box away to her shock and opened it. He took a piece and passed it around so everyone had a piece.

They all moaned it bliss. Takumi shared with Ryosuke since Natsuki wasted one.

"Dad outdid himself again." Takumi commented.

"Takumi, your cooking has gotten better too." Keisuke praised. Takumi blushed. He explained since he got a lot of blank stares. "The individual boxes were Takumi's cooking; the extra one, Bunta's. I guess he forgot about Natsuki's since on top it says 'ALL'."

Takumi gritted. "She WASN'T supposed to be here!"

Everyone except Natsuki nodded in understanding.

"What is SHE doing here then?" Whispered Ryosuke.

"I was SUPPOSED to tell her my feelings toward her, but she WOULDN'T let me say ANYTHING! She wouldn't LEAVE too!" His scowl returned full force.

"What DID you tell him to make him SCOWL like that?" Yelled an angry Natsuki.

"NO need to worry." Takumi replied sharply.

Natsuki was about to protest, but the glares of everyone were too much so she shut up.

"One more bad thing about any of our friends, you can go HOME!" Warned Takeshi with his usual scary glare. He hadn't had that face shown for a few months. Never did put the heart in it even before his relationship with Keisuke. Now, it's FULL blast.

The Night Kids that were his teammates cringed and wanted to find a hole to hide. They had never seen him so angry before.

"Taakkuummii... Let's go somewhere else. They aren't welcoming!" Whined Natsuki. She had a triumphant smirk when Takumi rose.

"Hum... You want to go HOME." He raised his eyebrows when she nodded. He turned back to the others and mouthed 'I'll be BACK!'. "Are you coming?" He asked since he was halfway there, but she was still where she was.

"YOU **KNOW** WHAT? TAKUMI **BELONGS** TO **ME**! HE **LOVES** ME. I **KNOW** IT." Natsuki yelled. "DON'T EVEN THINK OF **TAKING** HIM **AWAY** FROM **ME**!"

Takumi thumped back to where she was and slapped her quite HARD. "NOW **LISTEN** UP, **BTCH**. I **MIGHT** HAVE IN THE **PAST LIKED** YOU, BUT **IT'S OVER**! I **CANNOT** STAND **YOU** ANYMORE! **GO** FIND **ANOTHER** MAN TO **ANSWER** YOUR **WHIMS** BECAUSE I **WON'T**ANYMORE! I **FINALLY** FOUND **WHOM** I **LOVE** SO... **LEAVE ME ALONE**!" Yelled a very pissed off Takumi.

Natsuki was frozen with shock; the rest only yelled encouragements.

He took deep breaths to calm himself. "Take-chan, can you pass me your phone?"

"You should get a phone one of these days." Takeshi grumbled, but gave the phone to Takumi who called a cab for Natsuki.

"A taxi WILL come shortly so don't go ANYWHERE far. Takeshi, I will one of these days." Takumi said.

"Is it another girl? I'll do ANYTHING! Please DON'T leave me!" Natsuki pleaded.

"I don't think my lover would like you calling a GIRL, right Ryoupon?" Takumi asked slyly.

"Of course NOT. I am a MAN like you, Takupon, don't you think?" Ryosuke winked at Takumi who blushed and nodded.

"YOU ARE **GAY**!" Natsuki yelled.

Takumi nodded and kissed Ryosuke for emphasis. Her jaw was slacked open while the rest did as if it was nothing at all. They have no problem to such open... tenderness.

"I hope that she WON'T cling to MY Takupon anymore." Ryosuke grumbled.

"Let's pray for that day." Iketani quipped.

Everyone snickered. Before Natsuki could reply, the taxi arrived. She stomped toward it. Her face was red from the humiliation. She closed the door with a loud bang. She yelled the directions to Fujiwara Shop. So loud that Takumi heard it. The car then drove away.

"She's going to my house to protest." Takumi groaned. "I just hope that she doesn't irk my father TOO much."

"Do you think he's against you and Ryosuke?" Asked a scared Fumihiro. He voiced what the others were thinking.

They didn't want to have her around when they have their gathering.

"No. He approved it. He said that I was old enough to decide with whom I want to live forever with. There was a condition: **NO** MATTER **WHAT**, don't CHOOSE Natsuki."

Everyone snickered then laughed out loud. They could all imagine how Natsuki would fare.

Fujiwara Tofu Shop

Natsuki was fuming. It took 45 minutes for the taxi to arrive to her destination. With Takumi, it took the longest 20 minutes. She paid the driver then stomped toward the shop.

Bunta was talking animatedly with Yuuichi. They were thinking of joining the others twenty minutes ago, but Takumi phoned him about Natsuki arrival. They didn't even realize she was there fuming at the entrance. They were in too deep conversation about the GT-R.

Natsuki screeched annoyingly. "Buuunnntttaaa!"

Yuuichi mumbled. "She's finally here. Took her long enough. I almost died of boredom."

Bunta smirked at the comment that went unnoticed to Natsuki. "Yes, Natsuki. What can I do for you?"

"Takumi is going out with a BOY! You don't accept gay relationship, right? Of course not!" Natsuki ranted. She smirked in triumph when she saw him start a scowl.

"Who might that be?" Bunta was getting irritated at her annoying voice. He couldn't understand why Takumi had once a crush on her.

"It was Ryosuke..." Natsuki couldn't remember the last name.

"Ryosuke Takahashi, right?" Yuuichi butted in.

"It's none of your business, old man!" Natsuki yelled at Yuuichi then said softly to Bunta. "Yes, it was Ryosuke Takahashi."

"So?" Bunta said.

Natsuki gasped. She couldn't believe her ears. Bunta accepted it. It ruined her plan. She couldn't get Takumi back.

"I ACCEPTED that relationship. This old man as you called him is a VERY close friend to me. No matter what you do, I would not wish you luck in getting Takumi back. Now leave! I have to close the shop for today." Bunta snarled. He pushed a very pissed off Natsuki out and waited for Yuuichi to come out to lock the shop. He then went with Yuuichi to his car and left Natsuki watching them leave to where Takumi was.

Natsuki was too shocked to voice any protest. She was back to the starting point. In the end, she lost everything she once had. Takumi's love, Bunta's friendship, and the others racers respect. She couldn't blame it on anyone; it was her own fault of being so possessive that drove Takumi and everyone else away from her. She regretted everything she did, but she knew that it was too late. Nothing can change her situation now. At least, she learned her lesson and vowed to never do the same mistake she did.

Yuuichi and Bunta were having a blast in the car. They were laughing very hard. They sighed in relief that MAYBE she would leave them alone. Since it was Bunta who was driving, Yuuichi was a bit scared. Nothing happened in their drive. They had a lot of fun with the group of racers.

From that day, Natsuki never bothered either one of them anymore. They all had relieved sigh.

The End


End file.
